My Love
by Dreaming Desires
Summary: Drabble. Might later become a story. the fate of this work is hazy. Pairing: Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour


Disclaimer: no own, no sue.

My Love

A bushy haired brunette sat underneath the tree. To the world it seemed like she was taking a nap underneath the arms of the giant weeping willow. Yet, the world did not know any better.

~.::\^_____^/::.~

Only the slender figure of a girl could be seen. The rest of her was hidden away, just like certain thoughts of her own were. The world had a sneaking suspicion as to who this was as the wind picked up and conspired against the oblivious girl. Her soft strands of platinum blond hair rode the wind as it passed.

~.::\^_____^/::.~

What the world did not know was that the brunette was wide awake and drifting through the sea of chaotic thoughts and confusion. There was no land in sight, no REASON for her to be feeling as she did. Most certainly, too, was the fact that now was not the time to think about people such as _her_. Those people who she can't….drop her eyes from for the lack of better terms.

~.::\^_____^/::.~

As her hair rode the wind, her baby blue eyes followed the trail of her hair and landed on the one person who always had a place in her mind. If the thought were not one of the ones that were forcefully locked away it would have ghosted through her brain.

_That_ person had a place in her heart always.

Alas, it was one of those that were locked away. Locked tight with the rest of her heart that is. She had long ago tossed it away so that no one could pick it up. No one to open the lock and her heart, no one to expose her true thoughts and feelings, no one to ever hurt her again and be hurt by her. Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her, her heart had tossed the key in the one direction it had ever wanted, towards the direction of the one it loved, towards the one who may set it free to ride on the wind and see the world. For now though, it would wait because it knew _that_ person would never fail her. _She_ never had and never will. After all if _she_ did anything, it was to always to astonish and surpass anything it ever asked for. So why should this case be any different?

~.::\^_____^/::.~

While she was swimming in her sea of thoughts, she lost track of the time. The brushy haired girl did not see the glorious last moments of the sun before it died. Neither did she see the soft ascent of the moon into the night sky. She DID feel the wind as it whipped through her hair, making it hit her face, as if reprimanding her for staying out so late. The brunette shivered as she finally felt the chill that had stolen upon the nature while she was lost drowning in her thoughts. As if the chill were the spark to light the fires of her frustration and anger, the brunette became a ball of blazing fury. With nowhere to direct the anger, the bushy haired girl settled for glaring at whatever her eyes landed on, the moon. It was in this blaze of passion that the truth was found.

My love, shoot the moon.

That was the thought that froze the flames of anger. Her love…yet, it was perfect. There was no other word or sentiment that would come close to this simple four letter world. It enveloped her thoughts and feelings, and the correctness of the work brought peace and calm in her mind. So the world saw only a young woman staring up at the moon with a look of peace and contentment on her face. In fact the little smile that sat upon the brunette's lips would convince the world that she was now just enjoying the view and glorifying in the presence of nature.

But, the world does not know better.

~.::\^_____^/::.~

The heart that was locked away knew better, but the mind had shut it away. There was no way for her to know the truth that her heart knew. So she and the world could only admire the beauty that was before them. A thought strays by.

Has she seen the brunette so relaxed before?

So…unguarded?

Has anyone every seen this side of her?

The blonde comes to the conclusion that few, if any have. For if they did, the brunette would be wallowing in a sea of admirers or perhaps she already is. The blue eyed beauty really had no way of knowing. For some reason, she just felt that such topics were off topics in her current relationship with one Hermione Granger. Her own thoughts were starting to take a dangerous turn; she knew the signs well by now. When it came to the brunette, _dangerous _and _forbidden _thoughts surface and form to torment her. Although she knew that personally, the constraints that society has placed meant nothing to her, they meant a great deal to the brunette standing unknowingly in front of her. Yet, it was once again, because of the brunette that she buried any wayward thoughts in a deep, dark, dank, dungeon to rot. Otherwise, the blond would have no qualms acting on her feelings.

As things stood, even she did not know when the brunette had picked up the key to her heart. Her thoughts, her mind, even her world seem to gravitate to this girl. Certainly, she was no one special. Not at first, at any rate. The brunette was…gentle for the lack of a term. If anyone cared to look, really look at this girl, they could see it, touch it, caress it if they so desired. The girl just oozed it! Had it been anyone else, it would have been disgusting. That was not all she was armed with, her fiery passion, unwavering loyalty, and sacrificing natured called to her soul. It demanded that it protect this specimen of a girl with such strength that it hurt not to. Even now, her soul was not content with how they stood. What more did it want her to do, she did not know. She only knew pain, the pain of the aching hole of loneliness that begged to be closed.

It was this pain that caused her to step forward, capturing the brunette's attention. She was at a lost as of what to do. To think that she, the great Fleur Delacour, did not know how to act was a mind-numbing experience. Luckily for her, the world was on her side. For at that moment, the wind blew past them once more, causing the brunette to shiver. It was in that moment that she noticed the goosebumps that had risen on the bushy-haired girl's arm.

So she did what was natural. She reached out and pulled the brunette towards herself.

A/N: Thank you for sticking to it to finish this work. I can only hope that you enjoyed it. :]


End file.
